Conventional Forward-Neutral-Reverse drive selectors for vehicles such as golf cars and utility vehicles suffer from a variety of limitations and disadvantages. For example, many conventional systems do not include features to maintain the user's gear selection, or to impact the user's shifting effort. Certain conventional drive selector systems include a gated shifter slot in the vehicle dash. In addition to being aesthetically displeasing, these gated slots do not contribute tactile feedback to the operator, but simply set the allowed positions of the shifter lever. An additional disadvantage of such systems is the extra positional tolerance requirements for the slot relative to the handle.
Forward-Neutral-Reverse selector systems often utilize a pin or dog-clutch system to selectively engage the drive axle, thereby establishing forward or reverse operation of the vehicle. Dog-clutch systems such as this are only operable in a number of discrete positions in which the dogs are properly aligned. If the dogs are not aligned, the transmission may not shift to the intended gear until the engine begins running (commonly referred to as “dead-head”). There is a need for the unique and inventive gear-shifting apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.